Laser marking systems may be utilized to imprint markings, for example, images, identification numbers, expiration dates, bar codes, etc. on the surfaces of various products. Manufacturers often prefer that laser marking of products is repeatable such that each of a particular product passing through a laser marking system is marked in the same location on the product. Machine vision systems utilizing a camera may assist a laser marking system in identifying and determining a position and orientation of a product in the laser marking system so that a marking laser may be directed to a desired area on the product.